Sparks Flying
by jekka10
Summary: I walked up to Theresa, making sure she was alone. She turned away, not wanting any of it, anymore. I can't do this Jay, I can't be near you.OneShot SongFiction Rated T for language.


Title: Sparks Flying  
Author: jekka10  
Pairing: Jay/Theresa  
Summary: I walked up to Theresa, making sure she was alone. She turned away, not wanting any of it, anymore. "I can't do this Jay, I can't be near you."  
A/N: I figured I do an one shot in Jays point of view. Haven't seen one from his eyes before. Anyways, I guess the warning should be teenage angst and some romance. Just a song fic with a favorite song of mine from my favorite band, Theory of a Deadman. I just couldn't get this idea out of my head. :)  
Disclaimer: I do not own Class of the Titans, or Hello Lonely by Theory of a Deadman.

**--------------- **

**Sparks Flying  
**JayxTheresa

**Key  
**1. : Jay's flashback thoughts  
2. : Theresa's flaskback thoughts  
---

I walked up to Theresa, it didn't matter where we were, or when, but making sure she was alone. She saw me and backed down. She turned away, her hair trailing begind her. She couldn't do it, talking to me. Not wanting any of it, anymore.

**Hello lonely  
How you doin' today?  
Hello sweet thing  
Why don't you walk this way?**

"I can't do this Jay, I can't be near you."

"Theresa, wait, I need to apologize." She turned her head, to show her eyes and how they glistened, but the wrong kind of glistened. The one where tears were on the verge of leaking out. I was ready for them, and I felt horrible that I knew they were because of me.

"Do you even know what you did?" Her eyes looked at me with pity, she was feeling all the emotions, I could see it on her skin. Her powers had become way more powerful, and they were showing themself. Swirls of barely visible colors wandered over her skin. Each horrifically bold, yet suttle.

"Yes, I do. And I don't, but first, how are you? I feel just as bad as you."

**Hello lonely  
How you doin' today?  
Hello sweet thing  
Why don't you walk this way?**

Her fists clenched. "How could you feel _just_ as bad as me!" She went into a whisper, "_And how could you **not **know?_"

Paint encircled her eyes, the most dominant emotion. I knew, I really knew what happened, but I didn't want to know what I did. I wanted the problem to disappear in to a black hole, a teleporter, or Archie's room, somewhere it wouldn't be found. I looked at her again, she had faced me fully, arms crossed, head bowed. Series of gasps or sniffs were heard. Then silence.

"I do know, but I don't want it to come between us. I couldn't let it happen to you, to us. It was too much danger."

"Oh fuck that Jay," she had rolled her pain-filled eyes at me, "It would've been totally fine. We can handle him by ourselves and better together. I don't see why you made that choice!"

"I don't want to yell, we've already had enough for both of us."

"Oh of course Jay," sarcasm rolling off her tougne with ease. "'Cause everything can be solved with forgive and forget, namely the forgetting part."

"Please just cool down, I really want to help." I needed her to cool down, literally. I tried to keep a calm exterior, but in all honesty, I had no idea how I was doing on the outside. At times I wanted to strangle her for making this so difficult, and others I wanted to hold her so tight, and feel her let all her worries out of her.

"I can't believe this Jay, why even bother. You're just being all sad and acting like the good person, while I'm in neck deep of fucking pain that's literally firing up." Her skin crackled in a spot on her arm, like a little lightning bolt. The color of the lightning depended on her mood, the color now was black. She slapped it and felt no physical pain, but I could see the weakness, and how emotionally she was being beaten up, trying to stay on the surface, but slowly slipping under.

**Hello, you again  
How could you go and be so cold?  
She said "Goodbye sad man,  
Cause all this pain is getting old." **

I thought back to the conversation, but I felt how bad for her it would've been, with constant visions and a vivid memory. Remembering every detail of the moment that caused her to act this way to me.

_1. I was on the roof, looking at the stars throught the telescope. I know, seems highly romantic right? Well a certain redhead wasn't up there with me, and she would be the one to create the romance. Theresa must have slowly come up the stairs and through the door, because I didn't hear a thing. _

2. I racked up the courage to do it, and I wasn't going to chicken out. He obviously wasn't going to do it anytime soon, but why could I? I wanted to surprise him, so I climbed up two flights of stairs carefully and slowly, yet wanting to bolt up to the roof with tremendous speed at the same time. It was all going to be okay.

1. I heard the door click, but I didn't turn around, I figured I'd be fine, just Herry or someone.

2. I was surprised he didn't hear the door.

1. I felt a small tap on my shoulder.

2. He looked around, straight into my face.

1. She looked like she was beaming with happiness.

2. I almost melted with him looking at me.

_1. She opened her mouth a series of times, about to say something, but kept stammering, then finally... _

2. I finally spoke...

"Do you wanna go out sometime, like just the two of us, on a date."

"I'd love to Theresa, but..." Her face dropped, significantly. "I, I...love you too much to endanger you with Cronus." That was the wrong thing to say, but it was true.

_"Oh," _

2. He thought that lowly of me? That I couldn't take care of myself?

_1. She walked away, turning her back on me. I felt like shit. _

_2. Pfft, I can take care of myself. I'll show him how strong I am on my own._

"Why are you hiding your depression, so many can help you."

"I'm not depressed, I'm perfectly fine." A tear threatened to drop from her eye, hovering on a lower eye lash.

"No you aren't, I can tell." I didn't want to argue, but I had too to help.

"I'm fine, like you would know about feelings." Sarcasm came easy to her once again. "I'm not depressed, I'm just hurt. We could go together so easily. Fighting together, we'd probably beat Cronus, I wouldn't get hurt! I'm not going to be a target or a damsel in distress for him, for you!"

"Theresa, I can't take that chance, for you. I can't let you get hurt." I was getting nervous."This sounds super corny, but I swear I can hear your thoughts in my dreams, and it fucking haunts me, and I can't go on getting 2 hours of sleep while I'm worrying about you for the rest of the six or so hours. I need to help you."

The tear left her eyelash and gracefully floated down her cheek, the sorrow melting into her skin.

**So why're you sad?  
Don't you know that  
It's you that haunts my dreams and seems to always come back**.

"You know I can't live without you, destiny brought us here, and fate made us together. It pains me to see you consistently turn your back and walk away from me and this problem, we need a solution Theresa."

She wouldn't talk, just starring at me, not letting her gaze go. I went to rest my hand on her shoulder but a spark came and hit me, it was blue. Unhappiness, and I couldn't stand to see it there. I kept talking to her, letting her know I'll go through anything for her.

"You, and I, we can't keep hiding. We need to face our fears. Fuck Theresa, we can face a monster from people imaginations in Greek Mythology, but not each other. Something seems totally wrong about that. Why can't we do this?"

Heh, my face kind of cracked at the end. I blushed, but held her stare. A few more tears came out, then a whimper.

**How do I live without you?  
How could you walk away from this, just walk away from this again?  
How do I live without you?  
How could you walk away from this, just walk away from this?**

Still nothing out of her mouth. She opened it to talk, but no sound came out. She closed her mouth, tilted her head down and stayed quiet.

"I thought we were fine friends, and after this, this, shit situation maybe become more, after Cronus and after the monsters. That we would be something better and stronger. But now that you've stopped talking to me, I can't take a step further. I'm stuck here, and I can't be. I need to move on, but I can't, not with out you. I've been by your side all fucking long, only hoping for the best for you. And I plan to keep you there, staying beside me every fucking step of the way. No matter where we are, who we're with or what we're challenged with, because this teenage romance is a hell of a lot harder then stabbing some demonic god's creature in the heart."

**Hello lonely  
Now that you're gone I can't move on  
Goodbye sweet thing  
Just know that I've been here all along**

She looked at me, with hurt eyes. Tears cascading down her face, she'd had enough. We stood in silence. Both understanding that was it. I only felt worse after seconds ticked by.

**So why're you sad?  
Don't you know that  
It's you who haunts my dreams and seems to always come back?**

I was about to walk away, and I heard a crash to the floor. Tears were making noise as they fell, and her sniffles turned in to cries, for help, comfort, and her life. She cried into her hands, folding over her knees. She had finally let go. She started screaming.

"I can't do this! I can't do this! Not on my own! I won't do this! This isn't going to happen to me!"

**How do I live without you?  
How could you walk away from this, just walk away from this again?  
How do I live without you?  
How could you walk away from this, just walk away from this again?  
Again  
Again**

I turned around, panicked, and picked her up. Sparks were flying all over me, but I withstood the pain, it was Theresa that was in the real pain. I picked her up, held her shoulders and looked at her. I could not let go of her, I just held her shoulders and looked in to her eyes. They had a new emotion in it, one I couldn't read. She finally spoke, a faint whisper, barely audible.

"All those days I've wasted wishing on you, waiting on you, and now you tell me? Why couldn't you tell me earlier, so I didn't have to go through this, because this fucking sucks. All of this fucking pain is eating me away, and I don't want to die inside." She breathed the last words out softly. "I'd hate that so much, but even more for it to happen with out you."

**All those days you waste on me  
I just can't let you go**

"I'm sorry, I really am Theresa. You know how I am, this burden has been put on my shoulders, and I can't let someone like you be effected by it like I have."

**So why're you sad?  
Don't you know that  
It's you who haunts my dreams and seems to always come back?**

"I want to forgive you so bad, so badly Jay. You can't balme excuses though. It's been on all of our shoulders as well, and now we have this fucking problem. I'm sorry, I shouldn't swear." She looked at me with pleading eyes. "But, I feel like I'm losing everything if I lose you. I'm not usually the one to believe in teenage love, but this is too fucking hard for it not to be real love."

**How do I live without you?  
How could you just walk away from this, just walk away from this again?  
How do I live without you?  
How could you just walk away from this, just walk away from this again?**

I couldn't walk away this time. I looked at her, amazed at what she said. And I agreed, one hundred percent. In disbelief, I pulled her close and gave her a squeeze, somewhat friendly, somewhat romantic. She hugged back and let the tears fall, hard and fast. The worries escaped in those tears, and the weight was lifted off her. The sparks flying over her skin stopped.

**How could you walk away?  
(Again)  
How could you walk away from this?  
(Again)  
Just walk away from this again**

And sparks flew when the next thing happened. A total surprise, and she didn't know, but she accepted and gave it back. I kissed her, all her tears dried and I just held her. I needed to show her, enough to tell her that I did love her, and I did want to be with her forever. And it could all start now, if she wanted it too. This time, it was up to her, and neither of this would be lonely now.

------------

A/N: Remember to read and review, please:)


End file.
